Dirty Little Secret
by Robin2312
Summary: Sebastian Smythe has never worked in his entire life, so when his father forces him to look for a summer job he is not amused. It is only by chance that he finds an ad about a job at Hummel Tires & Lube and he sure as hell can't imagine who he'll meet there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys! So, I have received a prompt by ChrisCriss-KurtBastian, so here I am. I hope you'll like it. This chapter has already been beta-ed by the more than amazing VoyageAsia. **

_Fuck, I can't believe it's morning already_. Sebastian Smythe groaned and cursed under his breath before forcing himself to leave his bed. The green-eyed boy stirred like a lazy cat and went into the bathroom to completely wake himself up with a nice, cold shower. He definitely needed a good shower, for he smelled like a fucking mini bar and he'd rather die than let his parents notice this. They wouldn't be too happy if they knew that their precious son – the pride and hope of the whole family – had used a fake id to go to a gay bar. No, they wouldn't be thrilled at the idea. His parents would probably kill him if they knew that he had also drunk himself stupid and fornicated in the restroom of said bar with a male stranger. _I can't wait to leave this town and go to college_. After the shower, Sebastian wore a nice shirt and a pair of jeans to have breakfast with his parents. Sunday morning tradition: family breakfast. He was tired and he wasn't hungry, but he joined his parents in the kitchen nevertheless. The moment his mother saw him, she smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Sebastian kissed his mother on the cheek before sitting next to her. His mother was the most beautiful woman Sebastian had ever seen. She was a petite and elegant woman, with chestnut-brown-coloured hair and emerald green eyes.

"Good morning, Mum. Good morning, Dad."

Sebastian took a brief look at his father. _Shit, he is angry_. Sebastian's father was a scary, tall, well-built man with dark hair and dark eyes. Once again the eighteen-year-old boy reflected upon how different he was from his father. Sebastian looked just like his mother, apart from his height – the only real proof that he was his father's son. Samuel Smythe's voice brought Sebastian back to reality.

"Where were you last night?"

Sebastian's mind frantically worked to concoct the perfect lie. He couldn't say the truth, he simply couldn't. His parents didn't know he was as gay as unicorns and rainbows and he sure as hell didn't want them to know.

"I was hanging out with Jeff. Sorry if I came back home late, it won't happen again."

His father stared at him for a few seconds, making Sebastian feel uncomfortable and scaring him a bit. After a while, the middle-aged man poured himself a cup of coffee and spoke again.

"I want you to get a summer job."

Sebastian choked on his coffee and stared wide-eyed at his father. Was his father serious? No, he couldn't be serious. Right?

"I beg your pardon?"

The middle-aged man put down his cup of coffee and locked his icy eyes with his son's. He hated to repeat himself.

"I want you to get a summer job, Sebastian. I want you to learn how to be responsible."

Sebastian was one breath away from saying that he didn't need a fucking job to learn how to be responsible, when his father added something else that made his blood turn into ice.

"Beside, I'd hate for you to waste your summer hanging out with _Jeff_."

The stress his father put on his friend's name made Sebastian go pale. _He knows. He definitely knows_. Sebastian swallowed down his fear and took a deep breath before nodding. Satisfied, his father focused on his breakfast again. Before leaving the kitchen, the middle-aged man gave Sebastian a newspaper. The green-eyed boy thanked him, his eyes never leaving his cup of coffee. The moment his father was out of the kitchen, his mother smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Your father just worries about you."

Sebastian smiled at his mother and thanked her for the coffee before leaving the room. At least his mother didn't know, apparently. _Thank God_. With a sigh, the green-eyed boy entered his bedroom and threw himself on the bed. Sebastian stared at the newspaper as thought it was his fault before opening it and searching for the perfect summer job.

-o-

Half a hour later, Sebastian was still examining job ads, his mind working frantically to weigh the pros and cons of every job. Using a highlighter, the tall boy underlined the most interesting job offers. _Hmm, the Lima Bean is searching for a new waiter. That could be interesting. Maybe I'd be able to have free coffee and biscuits for the whole summer_! Suddenly, the idea of getting a summer job wasn't that bad. He turned the page and his eyes fell on another ad:

'Do you want to learn how to fix a car? It's your lucky day, 'cause Hummel Tires&Lube is looking for a new mechanic! If you are interested, call us. No previous experience required.'

Sebastian stared at this ad for a few seconds, a wide smile appearing on his face. _This is it. I've always had a thing for sweaty men in coveralls_. Before changing his mind, Sebastian underlined the ad and promised himself to call them the following morning. Suddenly, being obliged to look for a summer job – _a job! I haven't work a day in my entire life and now I have to!_ – didn't disgust him that much.

-o-

The following morning, Sebastian had breakfast with his mother. His father was at work, so the two were alone in the house. The green-eyed woman smiled at him while drinking her coffee.

"Have you already started looking for a job, honey?"

Sebastian nodded, his stomach clenching at the idea of calling that phone number. What if they had already found someone else for the job? What if they decided he wasn't the right man? _Just call that fucking number before changing your mind, you idiot_. The green-eyed boy excused himself before going back to his room. Once there, he took his cellphone and dialled the number, his heart beating fast and his hands sweaty. A few seconds later, someone picked up.

"Hummel Tires&Lube, how can I help you?"

Sebastian wetted his lips and took a deep breath before speaking, hoping for his voice not to be too trembling.

"Hello, this is Sebastian Smythe. I'm calling because I found the ad about a possible job there. Is it still available?"

The man immediately reassured him that they were indeed searching for a new mechanic and that, if he wanted, he could go there that afternoon to discuss it. Sebastian smiled. He liked this man already.

"Something like a job interview?"

The mechanic laughed and answered.

"Yes, but don't worry. You seem like a good kid, I'm sure we'll get along well with each other."

Sebastian thanked him and told him that he'd be there around four pm. The moment he ended the phone call, Sebastian smiled and put his cellphone away. His first job interview! He was sure that he was going to have fun this summer. And maybe he'll meet someone new too.

**Okay, I hope you like it :) if you have time, give me some feedback! See you soon, guys! Love, Robin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! How are you? I hope you are fine. I forgot the disclaimer last time, so here we go: I sadly don't own Glee, Chris Colfer or Grant Gustin (if I owned them I sure as hell wouldn't waste my time writing this thing). This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear with me please. English is not my first language, so there may be mistakes.**

**01/26/2015 now beta-ed! Thank you for your help VoyageAsia!**

_This is it. Take a deep breath. Don't be nervous, you have no reason to be! You are Sebastian Smythe and Fabulous is your middle name. Just go!_ Sebastian cleared his throat and licked his lips before entering Hummel's Tires & Lube. God, this place was huge! The green-eyed boy took a look around. He liked this place. It was dirty and noisy, but welcoming in a sort of charming way.

"You must be Sebastian."

Sebastian almost jumped out of his skin. Behind him there was a bald man who was wearing coveralls, a baseball cap and a warm smile.

"I'm Burt Hummel. We talked this morning."

Sebastian wore his most charming smile and offered his hand for him to shake. This man had scared the living shit out of him, but manners came first, right? Especially considering that he wanted to work for him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Burt shook his hand, the warm smile never leaving his face.

"There's no 'sir', here. Call me Burt."

Sebastian nodded. Wow, this Burt was an extremely likeable person. Burt showed him around the place and introduced him to the other man who worked there – a tall and intimidating guy called Jim. The moment they entered Burt's small office, Sebastian nervously adjusted his shirt. _Make it or break it, Smythe_. Burt smiled at him.

"No need to be nervous, kid. So, tell me something about you. How old are you?"

The tall guy cleared his throat before speaking.

"I'm eighteen-year-old. I've just finished high school and I'll start college this fall. This would be a summer job for me. I have no previous experience, but I'm rather smart and I have no problem getting my hands dirty."

Burt nodded. Hiring someone just for the summer was not exactly his plan, but he liked this Sebastian character. _Damn me and my soft spot for kids_. Before Burt could tell Sebastian that he wanted to hire him, his cellphone rang. The bald man took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Sorry, I have to pick up," Sebastian just nodded and smiled. Burt picked up, a smile on his face. "Hey, buddy.. Yes, of course.. Okay, but don't be late for dinner. Bye, I love you too."

The green-eyed boy wanted to know if Burt had been talking with his son, but he didn't want to be inappropriate. Fortunately, Burt must have heard the unspoken question or something similar.

"Sorry, that was Kurt, my son."

Sebastian smiled and he forced himself not to laugh. Burt and Kurt? That was kind of funny. Burt smiled too.

"Yes, I know. That was my wife's idea."

Was Burt a fucking mind-reader? _God, let's hope not_. The green-eyed boy tried to picture Kurt in his mind. How old was he? Was he thin? Did he have green eyes like his dad? Was he cute? _Don't ask him this, please_.

"How old is he?"

_Asking one question wouldn't be inappropriate, right? I'm just curious_. Burt smiled fondly just thinking about his son. Wow, he really wore his heart on his sleeve. Burt Hummel wasn't anything like Sebastian's father. For a second, Sebastian's heart ached a bit.

"He's sixteen-year-old. My wife passed away eight years ago, so he's all that I have, you know. My whole family. I'm so lucky to have him, he's the sweetest kid on earth."

Sebastian expressed his condolences for Burt's late wife. He couldn't even imagine what losing a parent could mean. His mother was the most important woman in his life – and she would always be the most important woman in his life, especially because he was gay, so no wife for him – and even though his father could be a pain in the ass (and not the kind of pain in the ass Sebastian liked) he loved him. Burt smiled sadly and thanked him.

"It was a long time ago. Now, tell me.. how do you plan to celebrate your first job, kid?"

-o-

When Sebastian told his mother that he had been hired, she smiled proudly at him and hugged him tightly.

"Your first job, I'm so excited! We have to celebrate! What would you like to eat tonight, honey? I'll cook you anything you want!"

Sebastian hugged her back and thanked her. He had the best mum in the world. The tall teenager wondered if she'd love him in the same way if he told her that he was gay. Saying that he was scared to find out would be an understatement. After telling his mother what he'd like to have for dinner, he went to the living room, where his father was reading a book.

"Do you have a second, Dad?"

His father nodded, his eyes never leaving the book he was reading. Sebastian fidgeted a little with his fingers before telling him about his new job.

"I found a summer job."

His father raised his eyes and stared at Sebastian with a surprised and amused expression on his face.

"Wow, that was fast. Congratulations, Sebastian."

Sebastian thanked him and left the room. He didn't expect kisses, hugs or exaggerated expressions of love and affection, but maybe a few words more wouldn't have killed him. _Screw him_. Sebastian entered his room and locked the door behind him. Without a second of hesitation, he took his phone out of his pocket and called Jeff.

"Hey, Seb! What's up?"

Sebastian smiled. Jeff had been his best friend since.. well, forever. Their families had always been close friends, so the two boys had spent all their childhood together. Not that Jeff had actually moved to adolescence yet. Jeff happened to be gay too, even though his parents didn't know it. Realising that he still had to answer, Sebastian told Jeff the exciting news.

"Sit down. Can you guess who has just obtained his first job ever?"

Jeff almost squeaked in excitement and asked for _all_ the details. With a wide and happy smile on his face – thank God that Jeff gave him some satisfaction – Sebastian told him everything.

"Is your boss hot?" Jeff asked at the end.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Jeff was unbelievable. The blond guy was lucky enough to have a boyfriend and yet he constantly eyed all the other boys – and men too! Not that Sebastian didn't do the same, he was a teenage guy with needs after all, but at least he did _not_ have a boyfriend. He was justified!

"He's straight and old enough to be my father and he wouldn't be my type anyway. And he's my boss."

Jeff hummed in understanding. How boring. Sebastian could be so righteous sometimes. Jeff was just about to ask him if he could get a picture of him in coveralls, when a sneeze stopped him.

"Did you catch a cold, Jeff?" Sebastian asked. He was sincerely worried for his best friend, but he also wanted to tease him a little. He knew how much Jeff hated being ill.

"Don't ask. I spent the whole Saturday night in bed, alone, and looking like Sneezy."

Sebastian was just about to laugh when something struck him. _My father knew that Jeff was ill! Maybe his parents told my Dad. That's why he didn't believe me when I said I was out with him! It's not because he knows I'm gay! Thank God._ Sebastian sighed with relief and sat on his bed. He had to tell them, sooner or later, but he fortunately had time to brace himself for their reaction. Now he could focus on something else: his first day of work.

**Okay, no Kurt yet, but we'll see him soon. As you have probably already noticed, this is an AU where Sebastian is older than him and the two have never met. See you soon, guys! Robin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I honestly don't know what to say. I think I'm just going to shut up and let you read this chapter. Ah, before I forget, this chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear my mistakes, please.**

**02/01/2015 now beta-ed! Thank you for your help VoyageAsia!**

The evening of his first day of work, Sebastian basically crawled back home, for he didn't have enough strength to walk. He was all covered in sweat, dirt and oil, his hair was a mess and he smelled. Awfully. The moment his father saw him, he burst out laughing.

"Aren't you a sight?"

The green-eyed boy snorted and shook his head. He couldn't believe that his father was laughing at him. Firstly, because his father never laughed. Ever. Secondly, because come on, he wasn't that bad, was he? _Yes, you are. You are a mess_.

"Very funny, Dad. Hilarious."

His father smiled at him. Sebastian's eyes widened and he almost fainted. He hadn't seen his father smile in ages. Was he high or something? The middle-aged man took a step towards the stairs.

"I'll run you a bath, it looks like you could use one right now."

Sebastian nodded and thanked him. What the hell was going on? Why was his father being so kind and caring? Not that he minded, but it was odd. The last time his father had run a bath for him, Sebastian was something like six years old. When Sebastian reached the top of the stairs – and that alone felt like a real miracle – he went into his bathroom and found a hot and scented bath waiting for him. _Thank God_. The tall boy closed the door, removed his dirty clothes and carefully lowered himself into the water. He had never imagined that working could be so physically demanding. Sebastian wasn't afraid of sweating: years of Lacrosse and Glee Club had prepared him enough to bear this kind of labour. It was just that he didn't know a _thing_ about cars, so he had to learn everything. Just like he had told Burt this morning.

"_So, you told me that you have no previous experience. Right?"_

_Sebastian nodded and shot Burt his most charming smile, trying not to look as guilty as he felt. Right, he didn't know a thing about cars and he told Burt this. At Sebastian's words, Burt chuckled and adjusted the baseball cap on his head._

"_Do you know what a tire is?"_

_Sebastian forced himself not to roll his eyes. He wasn't that ignorant, come on. He nodded. Burt went on._

"_A wheel?" Sebastian nodded again and pointed at the wheel. Burt nodded. "Do you know where the engine is?"_

"_Yes, Burt."_

_Burt nodded again and smiled at him. The kid was smart and he kept his emotions under control. He was not a hot head, and this was good._

"_So you do know things. We know where to start."_

_Sebastian laughed._

"_Do you mean something like How To Be A Mechanic For Dummies?"_

_Burt laughed and nodded before leading Sebastian towards another broken car. He was ready to teach him all he needed to know about cars._

Sebastian smiled at the memory and washed himself, scrubbing every inch of his skin to remove all the dirt. He still could not believe how much he enjoyed being around cars and dirtying his hands to study them. _Maybe I should rethink about my choice of college. Suddenly studying law doesn't seem a great idea any more_. Discarding every thought about college, Sebastian towelled himself dry and went into his room to put a pair of sweatpants and a clean tee-shirt on. Stretching his tired limbs, he went into the kitchen, where his mother was cooking. With a smile on his face, he kissed her on the cheek.

"This thing smells awesome! What are we having for dinner? I'm starving!"

His mother smiled and told him what she was cooking. Sebastian sat there in a chair to keep her company.

"So, honey, how was your first day?"

A wide smile appeared on Sebastian's face.

"Fantastic! Burt, my boss, disassembled and reassembled an engine before my eyes so that I could see every single part. He's amazing, I swear."

Sophie Smythe smiled proudly at him. She was so happy that Sebastian liked his job. He just wanted her little boy to be happy and satisfied with his life.

"I'm glad for you, sweetie. What about your colleagues? Are they interesting?"

Sebastian thought about it. The only colleague he had met was Jim, the scary, gigantic man. Jim was the kind of man who didn't speak unless obliged. Sebastian didn't like him that much, but after all he didn't have to marry him, right? Burt had told him that Kurt worked there too every now and then and Sebastian couldn't wait to finally meet him. Burt had spent the whole lunch break talking about his kid and the green-eyed boy was sincerely curious to meet him. His boss had told him that Kurt had just finished his Sophomore year at McKinley High School, that he liked to sing (he was part of the school Glee Club, Nude Erections or something similar) and that he liked to cook. _I just can't wait to meet him_.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?"

Sebastian realised that he hadn't answered because he was lost in his mind. _Yes, lost in thinking about your boss' son. Nice job_. Sebastian forced a smile on his face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. I have one colleague, Jim, and he's.. pretty cool. I guess. Kind of scary."

His mother laughed and asked him more questions, keeping him focused on the conversation and making him forget about Kurt.

-o-

The following morning when Sebastian entered Burt's shop his boss was nowhere to be seen. _Wow, this is weird_. Wearing his most charming smile, Sebastian went to Jim, who was swearing and cursing against a broken car.

"Morning, Jim! Where's Burt?"

Jim turned around and stared at him for a few seconds, making Sebastian feel extremely uncomfortable. He usually didn't mind being stared at – especially being stared at by cute guys or sexy men – but Jim wasn't his type.

"He has errands to run. But don't worry, newbie, you have a new nanny."

The green-eyed boy crossed his arms on his chest and he was just about to shoot a sarcastic retort when a high-pitched voice caught his attention.

"Sebastian, right?"

Sebastian turned around and his heart almost stopped. There, in front of him, was standing the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. This guy had piercing blue eyes, soft-looking chestnut-brown-coloured hair, a fair complexion and a thin body. The boy raised an eyebrow and an amused expression appeared on his face. _Oh, fuck, I haven't answered yet! Answer, you idiot!_

"Yes, that's me."

_Oh, shit, please tell me I haven't stuttered. Please_. The mysterious boy smiled at him and offered his hand.

"I'm Kurt Hummel."

Sebastian's jaw dropped. No fucking way. This angelic sight couldn't be Burt's son, come on! The green-eyed boy cleared his throat, smiled at him and shook his hand. _Wow, his hand is so soft_. In that moment Jim left them alone muttering something about going to look for a fucking tool. The moment they were alone, a dangerous and almost predatory light appeared in Kurt's eyes, while a satisfied grin appeared on his face. The shorter boy took a step closer to Sebastian and cocked his head.

"So.. How old are you, Sebastian?"

The green-eyed boy opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he could say anything reasonable. Damn if Kurt's eyes were mesmerising.

"I'm eighteen-year-old."

Kurt smiled at him again. He liked Sebastian very, _very_ much. _Had I known that Dad had hired eye candy like this I would have asked to be hired too_. The blue-eyed boy turned around to offer Sebastian a view of his ass.

"Come on, Bas. I promise I'll take good care of you."

The mischievousness in Kurt's voice hit Sebastian like a ton of bricks and he couldn't stop his eyes from fixing on his ass. Damn, his ass was one of a kind. The green-eyed boy mentally kicked himself. He was _not_ going to have the hots for his boss' son. Not at all.

**Okay, so.. I hope you liked it! We've finally met Kurt, but he is not very canon in this story (and neither is Sebastian now that I think about it) so be careful :) a very nice guest named Darla left an extremely kind review and asked me if I speak Spanish. I actually speak four languages and among them there is Spanish indeed, but trust me: my Spanish is embarrassing. Even worse than my English! Thank you for reading :) see you soon! Robin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Wow, I'm alive. I've had a hell of a week, so I'm sorry if this sucks. I hope it doesn't, just for you to know. This chapter has already been beta-ed. Thank you, VoyageAsia!**

Sebastian wanted to punch himself and scream. No, punching himself wouldn't be enough. He wanted to beat the living shit out of himself. Kurt had been talking for the last five minutes – at least – and the green-eyed boy hadn't listened to a fucking single word. _How am I supposed to focus on what he's saying if he's so hot?_ Sebastian's eyes fell on Kurt's rosy lips. _God, they look so soft_. Sebastian had kissed many boys before, more than he cared to remember, but there was something special about Kurt Hummel. Maybe it was the way he licked his lower lip in concentration, or the way in which he nibbled at it when he couldn't find the right words. Maybe it was the way he succeeded in looking awesome while wearing coveralls – _and let's be honest: nobody looks good in coveralls_. Yes, the blue-eyed beauty would certainly be a great fuck. The tall teenager rolled his eyes and mentally scolded himself again. _Stop it, Sebastian. He's your boss' son, for fuck's sake! You can't screw this up. Or screw him, unfortunately. Kurt Hummel is off limits, okay? Now get a grip of yourself and fucking focus before he notices that you haven't been listening to a word he has said_. Sebastian took a deep breath and forced his eyes to move from Kurt's crotch – _damn, he seems to have a great asset there_ – to his face. _Oh fuck_. Kurt was staring at him with a cocky smile on his face.

"Do you like what you see, Sebastian?"

Sebastian blushed and lowered his eyes. This was not good. He didn't want to lose his job so soon, his father would probably kill him on the spot. If he survived Burt's rage, that for sure. He didn't know Burt that well, but he was rather sure that papa bear would tear him into pieces if he caught him sneaking a peek at his son's privates. Before Sebastian's mind could find something sensible to say, Jim entered the room and interrupted them.

"Hey, kids. I'm going to get some food for lunch. Behave."

A reassuring, sweet and innocent smile appeared on Kurt's face.

"Don't worry, Jim, we'll be fine."

Jim nodded and left without another word. The moment they were alone again, Kurt's innocent smile turned into a mischievous grin. _Why do I feel screwed?_ Sebastian swallowed and fidgeted a bit.

"So.." Kurt basically purred, "how do you want to spend your lunch break?"

Sebastian was so hard in his pants that it hurt. Everything about the younger boy screamed sex and Sebastian had never been famous for turning down a good fuck. Truth be told, at Dalton he was quite a man whore. If there was something he liked – and was good at – that was sex. Kurt, though, was off limits. Completely off limits. _There you go, Smythe. Now explain it to Sebastian Junior if you can manage, please_. The green-eyed boy closed his eyes for a second, trying to kill his boner with unsexy and disgusting thoughts. The moment he closed his eyes, he felt something heavy in his lap. _What the fuck..?_ Sebastian opened his eyes and found Kurt sitting in his lap. Before the green-eyed boy could pinch himself to wake himself up from what was certainly a wet daydream, Kurt locked their lips together, basically assaulting his mouth. Immediately, Sebastian groaned and opened his mouth – whether to protest or give Kurt access he wasn't really sure – a few whimpers echoing in the room. God, Kurt was a good kisser. When their lips parted, Kurt attacked Sebastian's neck with little bites and cat-like licks.

"Oh God. We shouldn't do this!"

Sebastian's willpower and reason abandoned him when Kurt palmed his aching hard cock through his jeans. At the unexpected friction, the green-eyed boy bucked his hips and shouted. A satisfied smile appeared on Kurt's face.

"You're right. Do you want me to stop?"

Kurt sucked Sebastian's pulsing point as though his life depended on it and increased the speed and pressure of his hand on the older boy's cock. Sebastian whimpered and shook his head. No, he definitely didn't want Kurt to stop. Ever. The blue-eyed boy was a fucking pro with his hands. Using his free hand – the one that was not playing with Sebastian's rock-hard cock – Kurt lifted the green-eyed boy's tee-shirt, exposing a tanned chest sprinkled with freckles. The younger boy licked his lips and attached them to one of Sebastian's nipples, causing the older boy's eyes to roll with pleasure. He was _so_ not going to last long. When Kurt bit on the sensitive nipple – making pain mix with pleasure in a devastatingly hot way – Sebastian lost it and came in his pants with a loud scream.

-o-

"So.." Kurt basically purred, "how do you want to spend your lunch break?"

Sebastian blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to shove every dirty thought about his boss' son away. He had never experienced a wet dream _that_ realistic before. There was no doubt that Kurt was a devious little minx, but Sebastian was _not_ going to fall for him. Or have sex with him. He was better than this, right? Right. The green-eyed boy cleared his throat before answering, doing his best to sound annoyed and not excited.

"Eating."

Happy that his tee-shirt was long enough to cover the boner he was obnoxiously sporting in his jeans, Sebastian stood up and went to the little bathroom Burt had showed him the day before to take care of the not-so-little problem in his pants. He was rather satisfied with himself for his little victory. _Sebastian Smythe one, Kurt Hummel zero_. In the other room, Kurt smirked. _This is going to be a very interesting summer_.

-o-

The moment Burt was back, Kurt headed towards McKinley high school for summer cheerleading training. He really loved being part of the Cheerios, but his mind was currently focused on something else – or rather, somebody else. With his white and red uniform on, Kurt joined his friends on the football field.

"Hi, girls."

Brittany and Santana smiled at him – well, Brittany smiled, while Santana smirked. Sometimes he asked himself why he hadn't quit the Cheerios when Mercedes did, but he knew the answer to this question: he loved to perform. The blue-eyed boy stretched his limbs a bit and frowned when Santana slap him on his ass.

"What's bothering you, Lady Hummel? Tell me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn't usually brag about being rejected, especially because it rarely happened. Sebastian was going to be hard to seduce, he could already tell.

"Nothing, Santana. It's just.. a guy."

Immediately, Santana's eyes glimmered with interest. A boy in Kurt Hummel's life? Oh, she had to know _everything_ right now.

"Is he hot?"

Kurt thought about Sebastian, about his long limbs, broad shoulders and coy smile. Damn, that guy would probably make a saint sin. And Kurt was no saint at all.

"Very."

Santana smirked and started to help Brittany with her ponytail, enjoying the feeling of Brittany's soft hair under her fingers.

"Why don't you tap his ass if he's so hot?" she smiled devilishly, "What, are you too shy?"

Kurt frowned and crossed his arms on his chest with his best bitch-please expression. Kurt Hummel didn't do shyness. He had no reason to be shy, not any more. Not now that he had learned how to seduce guys – and he had to give credit to Santana herself for this.

"Like hell I'm shy."

Santana raised an eyebrow, the obnoxious smirk never leaving her face.

"Prove it. I have the perfect idea: let's bet on it. I'll give you one month to lure that guy in your pants – or get into _his_ pants, if you prefer. The one who wins will have a solo at our next competition with the Glee Club. What do you say? Are you in?"

God, the idea was appealing. He would kill two birds with one stone: have sex with a disturbingly hot guy _and_ gain a solo at Sectionals.

"What about Schuester, Santana? I'm not sure he'd approve."

Santana adjusted her ponytail and her uniform.

"We'll deal with him at the right time, don't worry. So, are you in?" Santana asked offering her hand for him to shake.

Kurt thought about it for a few seconds before shaking her hand and nodding.

"I'm in."

**Okay, I really hope you liked it. What would you like to see next? Let me know! See you soon (hopefully), Robin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Happy Valentine's day! Are you going to spend it with your special one? This is my little present for all of you. It hasn't been beta-ed yet, but I hope you'll like it nevertheless!**

**02/16/2015 now beta-ed! Thank you VoyageAsia!**

The moment Sebastian was alone with Burt, a sigh left the green-eyed boy's mouth. Resisting Kurt and his sexiness for the whole morning had been exhausting. _How am I going to resist his advances the whole summer? How am I supposed to resist him when he's so damn hot? Damn!_ Burt's worried voice brought him back to reality.

"Are you okay, kid? You're a bit pale."

Sebastian nodded and forced a smile on his face. He couldn't tell Burt that he was not okay because of Kurt. He simply couldn't. Burt would kill him if he knew that he had the hots for his precious kid.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. Let's go back to work, shall we?"

Burt stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, standing up and patting him on the shoulder. At the end of the afternoon, Burt was still worried for Sebastian. He didn't know him that well, true, but the kid seemed a bit off. He had been silent the whole afternoon and it was clear that his mind was elsewhere. Five minutes before the closure of the shop, Burt decided to talk to him.

"Is something bothering you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian lowered his eyes and bit his lower lip, his mind frantically working to dish out a sensible excuse. _Don't tell him that you are bothered because you'd like to fuck his kid into oblivion. Don't you dare_.

"I'm just worried about my parents."

_Well done, brain!_ This was true, after all. He was worried about coming out to them and being rejected. He had never told them that he was gay and he wasn't sure they would love him nevertheless. Burt stared at him for a few seconds.

"Because you are.. you know.. gay?"

Sebastian's face went pale and his eyes widened.

"Is it that obvious?"

Sebastian was not ashamed of his sexuality, really. He was just worried about how his parents would react. Detecting his anxiety, Burt shook his head and smiled at him.

"It's obvious to me because my son is gay, don't worry. Do you want to talk about it?"

The tall teenager thought about it for a second. Did he want to talk about it? Did he want to show how insecure he felt, how scared he really was? No, he didn't. He wore his most confident smile and shook his head.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine."

Burt nodded and patted him on his back before bidding him farewell and leaving him alone. Once alone, Sebastian stretched his sore limbs and left the shop. _One day I'll tell them, I swear_.

-o-

Sebastian only allowed himself to think about the blue-eyed beauty when he was in his bathroom, ready to take a shower. Thank God he was alone in the house, he really needed some time to think. Or better, to have unholy thoughts. The green-eyed boy slowly stripped from his dirty clothes and entered the shower stall, moaning in bliss when the warm water hit him. Once he felt relaxed enough, he grabbed the shower gel, poured a generous amount of it on the palm of his hand and started to clean himself up, starting with his chest. He slowly massaged his sore muscles, taking his time to give attention to every inch of his body but his privates. He was keeping the fun for later. He carefully washed his mile long legs and arms before pouring more shower gel on the palm of his hand and letting his mind finally wonder. He imagined Kurt, looking at him with one of his sultry smiles. He imagined his hands, running on his back and touching him sweetly. With a moan, Sebastian grabbed his cock and stroked it delicately a few times, the shower gel working perfectly as lube. In his mind, it was Kurt's hand – not his own – that was stroking him while whispering dirty words in his ear. Feeling close already, the tall teen increased the speed of his hand and used the other one to play with his nipples. The right pressure on his cock and the thought of Kurt naked were enough to send him over the edge and he came with a loud groan. Sebastian panted a bit and stared at the mess on his hand for a while before sighing and cleaning himself up. _God, this shouldn't have happened. I've just masturbated thinking about my boss' sixteen-year-old son_. Feeling guilty and ashamed, he turned the water off and exited the shower stall. _I definitely need advice. This situation is going to kill me_. With his mind still spinning due to the strength of his orgasm, he dried himself up and wore a sweatshirt and the lower half of his pyjamas. Towelling his hair dry, he went into his room and fetched his cellphone. _Now, who should I call for advice?_ He took a look at the list of his recent calls before making his decision and calling Jeff. Jeff could be obnoxious sometimes, but he liked cock too, so he could understand how Sebastian felt and hopefully help him.

"Hey, Bas! What's up?"

Sebastian remained silent for a few moments, thinking. He had to find the right words or Jeff would misunderstand and get all excited for him finding the right guy and all that stuff his friend always fed him with.

"I need you help. It's about a guy-"

"Is he hot?" Jeff squeaked in excitement, interrupting Sebastian and making him swear under his breath.

"Super hot, but that is not the point."

Before the green-eyed boy could explain the situation he was in, Jeff put him on loudspeaker, so that Nick could take part in the conversation too.

"So what's the point?" Jeff asked doing little to hide his excitement. The blond boy wanted nothing more for his friend than finding the right person and sharing his life with him.

"He's my boss' son."

Sebastian could almost hear the sound of Jeff's heart breaking in pieces. _Stupid Jeff for being such a hopelessly romantic guy and stupid me for calling him. I should have called Hunter_.

"Are you still there, Jeff?"

"We're here, Bas," Jeff's boyfriend reassured him. Nick was smiling at his boyfriend and soothingly rubbing his back to cheer him up. The dark-haired guy knew how much Jeff desired to see his best friend happy.

"I seriously need your help, guys. He's hot as hell but he's off limits! How can I resist his advances? I don't want to lose my job!" Sebastian almost screamed.

Nick and Jeff stared at each other for a few seconds, having a brief conversation with their eyes.

Jeff: Nick, this guy could be Mr. Right! Sebastian should date him!

Nick: We're not talking about dating, baby. We're talking about physical attraction.

Jeff: How can you be so sure?

Nick: Trust my instincts, honey. It's too soon to talk about love.

Jeff: Maybe you're right...

Nick: I am. Just wait and see.

Jeff: So he should just give up? He deserves a happy ending, Nick! You know he does!

Nick: I know, babe, and I agree with you. But maybe this guy is not Mr. Right.

Nick cleared his throat before speaking.

"Maybe you should stay away from him. And if you can't, just repeat 'he's my boss' son' in your head over and over again and you should be fine."

Sebastian thanked his friends and asked them about their day before ending the phone call. The green-eyed boy stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about his friends' advice. Would that work? _Maybe I should call Hunter too_. Sebastian had met Hunter at Dalton during their Senior year. Sharing a dorm room five days a week had made them become pretty close. But not close enough to fuck. Hunter had made it clear on the very first day that he was 'not even remotely bi-curious', so the two were just friends. _And with that body of his, this is a real shame_. Sebastian decided that maybe talking with Hunter would do him good, so he called him. A few seconds later, he heard his friend's deep voice. _God, his voice_.

"Hello, Sebastian."

"Hey, Hunt. Do you have a second?"

Hunter nodded even though Sebastian couldn't see him.

"Sure. What's going on?"

Sebastian explained him the situation, smartly skipping the part about this guy being sex on a stick and him thinking about Kurt while masturbating. At the end of the explanation, Hunter snorted.

"You're asking me advice about how to deal with a _guy_? This is even more embarrassing than that time I walked in on you having sex with a guy in my bed."

Sebastian laughed. He remembered that day. He was so horny that he had fucked the guy in the wrong bed.

"In my defence, that guy was totally hot."

Hunter laughed and shook his head. Sebastian was one of a kind. Before Sebastian could apologise for calling him, Hunter spoke.

"The only thing I can tell you is this: pay attention. I don't want you to lose your job or, even worse, your heart."

Sebastian didn't know what to say. Hunter was usually cold and guarded, but sometimes – rarely – he showed his softer spot.

"Don't worry, you know I don't do feelings," Sebastian joked.

He talked with Hunter a few more minutes before ending the phone call and throwing himself on his bed. Feelings were dangerous and complicated and unnecessary. This thing with Kurt was just about sex anyway, right? Right.

**If you want to give _me_ a present for Valentine's day, leave a review and let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the next chapter ;) I hope to see you soon, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I know, I'm one week late. I'm really sorry, but I've been insanely busy. I hope this chapter – even though it hasn't been beta-ed yet – is going to be enough for you to forgive me!**

**03/08/2015 now beta-ed by the amazing VoyageAsia! Thank you for your help, dear!**

"Damn it!"

Sebastian almost threw a fastener against the wall in exasperation. Five days of hard work and he still had to learn how to use a stupid screwdriver. Burt, who had witnessed this outburst, laughed and shook his head.

"Try again, kid, come on."

Sebastian frowned in concentration as he tried again and again to adjust a muffler. He hated to fail, he just hated it. Burt observed him a few more seconds before going back to his office with a grin on his face. The kid was stubborn, he liked him. The green-eyed boy cursed under his breath again. _Damn, it's harder than it seemed_. Sebastian was so focused on the car he was trying to fix that he didn't notice that Kurt was right beside him. The blue-eyed boy was back from a cheerleading training and he couldn't stop staring at Sebastian. Kurt's eyes roamed all over the older teenager. There was no doubt that Sebastian was incredibly hot, with his long legs, his sparkling green eyes, his defined jaw, his long fingers which would feel so amazing while stretching him out.. _Stop right here, brain. I am _not_ going to sport an erection here, with my Dad in the other room and Santana here with me_. Kurt did his best to plaster an indifferent expression on his face, but it was too late: Santana had already understood what he had been thinking.

"At least you weren't lying, Lady Hummel. He's rather hot," she almost shouted, making both Kurt and Sebastian jump in surprise.

Sebastian, who had been flat on his back half under the car, tried to stand up and bumped his head against the unmercifully hard metal surface of the car. Little, glimmering stars whitened his sight and the green-eyed boy groaned in pain. In a blink of an eye, Kurt knelt beside him and helped him to stand up.

"Are you okay, Sebastian?"

Sebastian groaned in response, his eyes closed and one hand on his head, trying to stop it from spinning. _Why is the room spinning?_

"Peachy. Do you think you can send away the little fairy that's jumping on my head with high-heeled shoes?"

Seeing Kurt's startled face, Santana snorted and a grin appeared on her face.

"He's just having a hell of a head-ache, Kurt. He'll be fine."

Ignoring Santana, Kurt helped Sebastian sit in a chair. He was just about to ask Santana to call his Dad, when a less than amused Jim – who had witnessed the entire scene – arrived with some ice.

"Press this on the bump, kid. Kurt, you should probably take our champion home. I doubt it is a concussion, but keep an eye on him for a few hours, okay?"

Kurt nodded and stood up, carefully helping Sebastian stand up again.

"Come on, Sebastian. I'll take you home. I'll call you later, Santana."

Santana waved her hand and smiled at him. _Now, this is going to be interesting. It seems that I've just involuntarily given Hummel the best occasion to get laid with the green-eyed broomstick. Let's wait and see_.

-o-

The moment Kurt parked his car in front of Sebastian's house, the blue-eyed boy gasped in surprise and had to hold his breath to calm down a bit. God, his house was _huge_! There were no other cars parked there, so they were probably going to be alone. _Perfect_. A devilish smile appeared on Kurt's face. _It seems that I'm going to win the bet_. Kurt turned down the engine of the car and smiled at Sebastian.

"Here we are. Do you think you can stand or do I have to carry you inside bridal-style?"

Sebastian snorted and stepped out of Kurt's car. He took only two steps towards the front door before a wave of dizziness hit him and he almost fell to the ground. Fortunately for him, Kurt was there to grab him.

"Whoa! Easy there, tiger. Here, let me help you," Kurt said with a half-worried, half-amused expression on his face.

With Kurt's help, Sebastian inched his way inside his house. _Thank God Mum and Dad are at work_. The stairs were the worst part, for Sebastian was still a bit dizzy. Eventually, they entered Sebastian's bedroom.

"Here we go. Safe and sound."

Sebastian smiled at Kurt and thanked him. With the last drop of strength he had left, he lay on his bed, paying extra attention to his head. Kurt stared at him for a few seconds before asking:

"How are you feeling?"

The taller teenager snorted and shook his head gingerly.

"Have you ever listened to Katy Perry's _Last Friday Night_?" Kurt nodded with a smile on his face. "Okay, the pounding in _her_ head was nothing compared to mine."

Kurt laughed and lay himself on Sebastian's bed.

"Now you have a stranger in your bed too. Come on, let me take a look at your head."

Sebastian forced himself not to blush as Kurt gingerly examined his head. Kurt was drop-dead gorgeous with that cheerleading uniform of his. _Get a hold of yourself, Smythe. And fucking stop staring at him like a creeper!_ When Kurt was done checking his head out – and checking _him_ out – the blue-eyed boy smiled reassuringly.

"It doesn't look that bad. I think you'll survive."

Sebastian laughed and nodded.

"Thank you for saving my life, Doctor Hummel."

He was just about to put some distance between them – having Kurt that close was affecting him more than he would like to admit – when Kurt cupped his face with his hands. He was just about to fucking kiss him when Sebastian turned his face away.

"Kurt, stop! What the hell?"

The little blue-eyed minx grinned and tried to kiss him again, but Sebastian put his hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"Are you out of your mind? We can't do this!"

Kurt pouted – fucking _pouted_ – and stared at him with anything but innocent eyes.

"Aw, come on. I've noticed the way you look at me, Sebastian. You're attracted to me, don't deny it."

Sebastian blushed and bit his lower lip. Okay, maybe during the past few days he had been staring at Kurt. Okay, maybe he had been checking him out a bit, but come on! He was a teenager, he had needs. _And he is hot, sue me for sneaking a peek! Or two. The fact that I'm attracted to him doesn't mean I'm going to take advantage of him. He's sixteen-year-old. And Burt would murder me. Horribly_. Sebastian swallowed and cleared his throat before replying.

"You're delusional."

Kurt raised an eyebrow before using one hand to palm Sebastian through his jeans. _Oh, fuck_. Sebastian was hard as a rock. Kurt smirked.

"Your body doesn't lie, Sebastian."

_Thank you very much, dick. This was the perfect moment to harden_. Sebastian was completely paralysed. Frozen on the spot. _I'm so screwed_. He was as red as a tomato and he didn't know what to say or what to do. He was so lost in his head – where his brain was frantically working to find a way to escape – that he barely noticed Kurt pushing him down and sitting in his lap, trapping him on his own bed.

"Come on, what about having some fun?" the younger boy asked with a sultry voice.

Sebastian shook his head. This was not going to end well, he could already tell.

"No wa-"

This time, he wasn't quick enough. The moment Kurt's lips touched his, it was like a firework had exploded in his body. Or maybe it was just the concussion. Hard to tell. _I know I'm going to regret this_. Throwing all his reason out of the proverbial window, Sebastian cocked his head and deepened the kiss, using one hand to press Kurt even closer to him. _God, Kurt tastes beyond amazing!_ Sebastian was so engrossed in the kiss that he didn't hear the front door opening and a familiar voice calling his name. Kurt – lost in the kiss too – kept one hand on Sebastian's cheek, but he moved the other on Sebastian's hip, looking for some skin. Wow, Sebastian was a fantastic kisser. He was passionate, but gentle at the same time and he didn't use too much tongue. He kissed just like Kurt liked it. The pale cheerleader was just about to slid his hand under Sebastian's t-shirt when a female voice interrupted them.

"Honey, are you... fine?"

Sebastian opened his eyes and hoped for a lightning to strike him. His mother was there, at his door, staring at him with a shocked expression. _Fuck_.

**Wow, is this called 'cliffhanger'? I think it is! Let me know what you think of this chapter if you have time :) see you soon, guys! Love, Robin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! How are you? I hope you're okay. Happy International Women's Day to all my female readers! You're fabulous! This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear with my mistakes, please.**

**09/03/2015 now beta-ed! Thank you VoyageAsia!**

Sophie Smythe elegantly sat on the couch and patiently waited for his son to join her. She had left her son enough time to say goodbye to his friend – no, she wasn't that naïve, but she wanted to hear it from his son's lips – and now she needed to talk to him. When Sebastian entered the living room, she raised her eyes and stared at him. Sebastian was nervously playing with the hem of his t-shirt and looked like a kicked puppy. When he sat beside her, the middle-aged woman smiled at him and took one of his hands in hers.

"Relax, sweetie. It's okay. I'm not going to throw you out or something like that."

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at her with big, pleading green eyes. This was the end, he simply knew it. His mother being the best mother in the world wasn't going to change the fact that his father was going to kill him. Simple as that. Sophie sighed and started rubbing circles on his hand soothingly.

"Honey, I already knew it."

This definitely caught Sebastian's attention and the green-eyed boy's mouth fell open in surprise. Was she being serious?

"What.. what do you mean, you already knew it?"

His mother smiled warmly at him and moved one hand to his face to caress his cheek lovingly.

"I know you like boys instead of girls, honey. And it's perfectly fine. I love you anyway."

Sebastian stared at her with wide eyes, his mind working frantically to put together all the pieces. His mother had just walked in on him making out with an insanely hot guy and she was fine with it. _How can this be possible? Is this a trap or something? Is this a prank?_ Detecting her son's anxiety, Sophie Smythe sighed.

"I've been knowing this for _years_, sweetheart.. You probably don't remember this, but when you were four you told me you were going to marry Jeff and have children with him."

Sebastian hid his face behind his hands and a nervous laughter left his mouth. He could not believe his ears. When he eventually gained enough willpower to look at his mother and meet her eyes, he found her smiling adoringly at him. Feeling more relaxed, he laughed a bit.

"I was a dumb kid."

Both Sebastian and his mother laughed. Seeing his mother so relaxed made him believe her. Maybe it was true, maybe she was okay with it. With a wide smile on his face, he hugged her.

"You're the best mum in the world. And, just for the record, I think I don't want to marry Jeff any more."

She rubbed circles in his back and smiled happily behind his back. She loved him so very much. She didn't care if he loved boys, girls or both. He was always her kid.

"You can bet I am."

Sebastian laughed and held her for a few seconds more. He was so lucky. When he was finally able to look into her eyes, he asked her something he desperately needed to know.

"What about.. Dad?"

_Please, please, tell me he doesn't know. Please, tell me this. Please_. His mother smiled at him and raised an eyebrow before answering.

"He is fine with you being yourself too. And yes, this means he knows, honey. He's your father, you know. He's not blind. And he loves you anyway."

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment, trying to send relieved tears away. He was a tough guy, he couldn't cry! His mother stroked his cheek one last time before standing up and shooting him a smile.

"I'll go prepare dinner. You relax a bit, okay?"

Sebastian nodded and smiled at her. She took a few steps towards the door before changing her mind and turning around to look at him again.

"One last thing, darling. Don't bring boys home with treacherous intentions when we are not here to keep an eye on you, okay?"

Sebastian blushed and nodded, his mouth too dry to produce any sound. _I want to die. This has been the most embarrassing moment of my entire life. Even more embarrassing than that time I was drunk and puked in Hunter's car. Screw all this shit, I need a night out. I need my fix of Scandals_.

-o-

Kurt was preparing dinner when Burt came back from work.

"Hey, kid. You okay?"

The blue-eyed boy smiled at his father and nodded.

"Yes. We'll have dinner in five minutes, so go wash your hands."

Burt laughed and cracked a joke about being his kid's son. Kurt just rolled his eyes in reply and tried to hide a smile. He loved his father more than everything else in the world, but he was a teen now and he couldn't show it too much. By the time Burt was back, dinner was ready. Kurt smiled at him as he poured himself a glass of water.

"How was your day, Dad?"

Burt shrugged – he was chewing some chicken and he didn't want Kurt to scold him for speaking with his mouth full. The moment he swallowed, he replied.

"Fine. Nothing new. What about Sebastian? Did you take care of him?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. _I would have loved to, but his mother is a cockblocker_.

"Yes, Dad. Don't worry, you'll see for yourself on Monday."

Burt nodded and asked Kurt about his day. After a few minutes of chatter, Burt asked him something.

"So, what are you doing later? Still having that sleepover at Santana's?"

Kurt hated lying to his dad, he really did, but he nodded nevertheless. His father would ground him until he was in college if he just knew where he was _really_ going that night. Santana had found out about a gay bar here in fucking Lima – believe it or not – and they wanted to go there tonight. Just him, Santana and Brittany. _Oh, I'm going to have so much fun. It feels like years since the last time I've gotten laid. Way too long for sure_. When dinner was over, Kurt washed the dishes and planned the perfect gay bar superstar outfit in his mind. He just couldn't wait to go there.

-o-

Hunter sighed and shook his head. _I can't believe they managed to drag me here. What the hell am I doing here? I'm not even gay, for crying out loud_. The tall guy studied his friends for a few seconds. Sebastian was adjusting his green polo shirt and smiling happily. Nick was staring at his boyfriend with sickeningly sweet adoration in his eyes. Jeff was basically jumping around, as excited as a kid on a sugar high. _This is going to be a loooong night_. Hunter sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. Detecting his friend's unhappiness, Sebastian put an arm around his shoulders.

"Relax, Hunt. We're going to have fun, okay? I promise."

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"_Your_ idea of fun is far from _my_ idea of fun, Seb."

The green-eyed boy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"This is just because _your_ idea of fun is studying all night or watching a film on a good day. Come on, live a little!"

Before Hunter could do something stupid and embarrassing like throwing a tantrum – _yes, this is the terrible effect Sebastian has on me_ – Jeff smiled excitedly at them.

"Are you guys ready to go in?"

Sebastian answered 'yes' for both of them and dragged a less than convinced Hunter towards the front door of Scandals. Hunter held his head high and took a deep breath. _Well, it can't be that bad, can it?_

**It can. Believe me, it can. Okay, I hope you liked it! I know this is embarrassingly short, but I'm kind of tired. I'll do my best to write longer chapters, I promise. See you soon, guys! R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been very busy. Anyway, here we go! This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear with my mistakes, please. See you at the end of the page!**

**03/17/2015 now beta-ed! Thank you VoyageAsia!**

It was that bad. No, it was even worse. Hunter could not believe that he was really here. He didn't like this place. Scandals was way too crowded for him, the music was too loud and he was receiving way too many creepy and predatory stares. While they were making their way through the crowd to the bar, someone slapped his ass – a very male dude who was even broader than him. Hunter swallowed down his anger and unconsciously moved a little closer to Sebastian. _I have nothing against homosexuals – God, my best friend is as gay as unicorns and rainbows! – but I don't like being touched _there_ without my consent_. The moment the four guys arrived at the bar, Hunter sighed in relief. Maybe here he would be safe. _Maybe I should stay here all night, keeping an eye on these idiots and waiting for them to be drunk enough so that I can take them home_. When the waiter saw them, he smiled warmly at them, his eyes fixed on Sebastian.

"Hi, guys. What can I do for you?"

Sebastian wore his best _I-am-sexy-and-I-know-it_ smile and cocked his head, shamelessly flirting with the waiter. The green-eyed boy was just about to order their drinks when a loud shriek stopped him.

"Oh my God! Sebastian, I haven't seen you in _ages_!"

Sebastian turned around and his eyes found a very excited – and probably drunk – Chandler. Chandler and Sebastian had been friends with benefits for a while during their Junior year at Dalton, but their... 'relationship' had ended the moment Chandler had found a boyfriend. Sebastian may be a slut, but he was not an asshole. And Chandler and his boyfriend were very cute together – _like, cute enough to make you want to puke frosted cookies and glitter_. Sebastian smiled at his blond friend and hugged him.

"It's good to see you, Chandler. How are you?"

The blond boy smiled widely.

"I'm fine, Bastian. But do you wanna know what would make me feel even better?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and waited for his friend to tell him. He had his suspicions, but he didn't want to try and guess. With an even bigger smile on his face, the cute boy almost screamed the right answer to his question. "A Warbler performance, obviously!"

Sebastian laughed and nodded with a grin on his face. _Oh, this is going to be so much fun... and Hunter is _so_ going to hate me for this_. The tall teen turned towards his friends. Jeff and Nick were sharing a fancy, pink cocktail, while Hunter was drinking a beer and staring at the crowd. Raising his voice to catch his friends' attention, Sebastian elbowed Nick in his ribs.

"Come on guys, we have a show to do."

With excited expressions on their faces, Jeff and Nick followed him, Nick dragging a less than convinced and slightly scared Hunter.

"What do you mean 'a show to do'? Sebastian? Answer me, damn it!"

Sebastian ignored his friend's words. Hunter really needed to live a little and stop being so uptight all the time. Even if Hunter seemed to have a very different opinion. He couldn't believe that Sebastian really wanted them to perform. _This is not going to end well_. When they reached the little stage – _and why the hell would a fucking gay bar have a fucking stage? Sebastian, I am so going to kill you for this_ – somebody handed them four microphones. Without wasting even a second, Sebastian turned his microphone on.

"Good evening, Scandals!" In that moment, somebody turned the music off and, understanding that something big was about to happen, everybody cheered at them. Hunter wanted to die. "We are the Warblers and we are going to rock your world!"

Sebastian shared a conspiratorial look with Nick and Jeff and the three former Warblers started to whistle, synchronised like the mechanisms of a watch. _Oh, Sebastian, hell is going to break loose soon. Just wait and see_. Not wanting to lose his face – damn, he was a performer for a reason – Hunter plastered a grin on his face and started to sing.

-o-

The moment Santana parked her car in Sandals' parking lot, the three cheerleaders smiled excitedly. They were surely going to remember this night forever: their first time in a gay bar. When Santana was done reapplying red lipstick on her lips, she turned towards Kurt and studied her friend's outfit. Kurt was wearing a painted on pair of jeans, black boots and a tight-fitting black shirt. The blue-eyed boy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Well? How do I look?"

Santana grinned devilishly and sent him a kiss and a wink.

"Delicious enough to eat. Let's go inside, ladies."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but followed her inside nevertheless. He was no lady at all, but apparently Santana kept forgetting it. Screw her, he needed a drink. When they entered Scandals, music was filling the air and there were people everywhere: guys, girls, drag queens... It didn't matter. Here, you could be whoever you wanted to be. Kurt smiled happily. He liked this place. They were just about to go to the bar when a voice attracted their attention towards another corner of the place.

"Good evening, Scandals! We are the Warblers and we are going to rock your world!"

_Oh Gaga. Tell me I'm not dreaming, please, tell me this is real_. Sebastian Smythe was right there, on a little stage, with a microphone in his hand. What the hell was going on? Before Kurt could even realise it, music was no longer filling the room and three of the four hot guys were whistling in their microphones. _Could this be..?_ In a second, when the fourth guy started to sing, he had the answer to his question. Yes, it was.

_Can you blow my whistle babe, whistle babe, let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together and you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle babe, whistle babe, here we go._

Kurt could hardly believe how lucky he was. Here, before his eyes, Sebastian was dancing and hell could he dance. _He knows how to move that hot body of his, no doubt about it_. Beside him, Brittany was happily whistling and clapping her hands, like the majority of the people there. Santana, on the other hand, was staring open-mouthed at them.

_I'm betting you like people_

_And I'm betting you love freak mode_

_And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls_

_And stroke your little ego_

_I bet you I'm guilty your honour_

_That's just how we live in my genre._

_Bet your lips spin back around corner_

_Slow it down babe take a little longer._

Santana licked her lips as she stared at the lead singer. _Eye candy, all four of them. But the blond cutie is surely gay, and judging from their chemistry, the dark-haired guy is probably gay too. Too bad. Broomstick is gay – this I know for sure – and belongs to Hummel, so I'll have to take the lead singer_. The Latin cheerleader grinned. _Not that I'm complaining_.

_Can you blow my whistle babe, whistle babe, let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together and you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle babe, whistle babe, here we go._

Kurt had his eyes fixed on Sebastian. The way the taller guy moved his hips, the way he shook his ass.. It was almost too much to handle. Suddenly, Santana not-so-gently elbowed him in the ribs.

"I don't know you, Lady Hummel, but I would definitely blow his whistle."

Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"You can take him, see if I care. I know which one I want."

The two friends shared a smile before turning back towards the stage for the end of the show. Right at that moment, the lead singer did a fucking back flip and the crowd went crazy. When they hit the last note and stopped dancing, everybody applauded. The four performers bowed with wide smiles on their faces.

-o-

_I'm going to kill Sebastian. I'm going to _murder_ him_. At the exact moment they left the stage, Hunter shot his best friend a murderous look. Sebastian just grinned innocently at him.

"You were amazing as usual, Hunter."

Before Hunter could punch him in the face and beat him to death, a feminine voice cut in.

"I couldn't agree more, green-eyed version of Alvin Superstar."

Both Hunter and Sebastian turned around. A dark-haired girl was standing there with a satisfied and flirty expression on her face. She was basically eye-fucking Hunter and ignoring Sebastian as though he wasn't even there. Sebastian frowned. _Where have I seen her before?_ When Kurt fucking Hummel and a blonde girl joined them, he knew where he had seen her before: at Burt's garage. She was a friend of Kurt.

"Hey, Sebastian. Fancy meeting you here," Kurt purred.

_Oh, damn_. Both Sebastian – who wasn't sure he could resist Kurt and those tight jeans of his – and Hunter – who had a bad feeling about Santana – felt rather trapped. And of course Niff was nowhere to be seen. _Thank you very much, guys_. Knowing that he was the one with more willpower and self-control, Hunter was the one to speak.

"Sorry, I'm not interested. Let's go, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and followed his friend towards the front door of the bar. Kurt was too dangerous, he had to stay the hell away from him. They were almost at the door when Sebastian abruptly stopped. Hunter turned around to look at his best friend and raised an eyebrow. The green-eyed boy shrugged.

"We can't leave Niff here. Wait for me at the car, I'll be right back with them. They are probably just making out in the restroom."

Hunter rolled his eyes and nodded before exiting the bar. With a sigh, Sebastian started to look for his friends. Suddenly, he felt really tired. _Where the hell are you, guys? Fuck, did they vanish or something?_ The tall teen entered the restroom, hoping to find his friends there, and he checked every inch of it. _Nothing. Fucking empty. Screw them, they can call a cab. I'm going home_. Sebastian turned around just to find himself face to face with one Kurt Hummel. _Damn_.

**I don't own the song the Warblers sang; Whistle belongs to Florida. There is going to be a warning in the next chapter for sex. Or maybe not ;) I don't know yet ;) See you soon, guys! R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! How are you? Have you seen the last two episodes of Glee? I'm not going to say anything because maybe some of you haven't seen them yet, but WOW. I loved them. Anyway, back to us. This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, so bear with my mistakes, please!**

**03/26/2015 now beta-ed! Thank you for your help VoyageAsia!**

Sebastian's eyes widened so much that Kurt almost laughed in his face, but he did his best to keep his face straight. _It's your moment, Kurt. Just follow the plan and everything will go smoothly. In a couple of weeks tops you'll win the bet, I promise_. The blue-eyed boy smiled warmly at the worried-looking teen.

"Hey, Sebastian. Don't run away again, please. I just want to tell you something."

The green-eyed boy knew that he should get the hell out of this place and go back home, but he couldn't move. He just couldn't. Kurt's eyes kept him frozen there, lost in the marvellous, glittering blue. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Trying to feign nonchalance, Sebastian crossed his arms on his chest and cocked his head.

"I'm in a hurry, so make this quick, please," _and painless_ Sebastian's mind added.

Kurt lowered his eyes and blushed – fucking _blushed_ – his hands playing nervously with the hem of his black shirt.

"I just want to tell you... To apologise. I want to apologise. I shouldn't have tried hitting on you, it was very inappropriate of me and I'm sorry."

Now, this was unexpected. The older teen didn't know what to say or how to react. Kurt had such a mortified expression and he seemed really sorry. _Is he sincere?_ Before Sebastian could decide whether to trust him or not, Kurt raised his eyes and smiled shyly.

"Can we start over? I'd like for us to be friends. And you were really amazing on that stage, by the way."

Sebastian blushed and couldn't stop a proud smile from appearing on his face. Kurt mentally cheered. _This is going to be almost too easy. I am definitely going to have him wrapped around my finger in a matter of days. At least I'm not lying about everything. He was really amazing. And by 'amazing' I mean hot as hell, but he doesn't want to know this. Not yet, at least_. A few seconds of silence later, Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that. 'Friends' sounds good. I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

Kurt's blush deepened as he nodded coyly. _Thank God I know everything about keeping up the bashful school boy façade or this would be extremely painful_.

"Yes, I definitely enjoyed it. I have to go back to my friends. See you next week, Sebastian."

Kurt waved his hand and smiled at him one last time before leaving. The moment he was out of the restroom and Sebastian was out of the bar, Santana and an oblivious Brittany joined him.

"So, did he _actually_ believe you suddenly don't want to get into his pants any more?" the Latin cheerleader asked with an incredulous sneer.

Kurt grinned devilishly and nodded.

"As easy as eating a pie."

Santana would have complimented him for kidding the older guy, but it was not her style. She didn't do compliments, she only did insults. _I'm not going to worry too much. I can still win this bet_.

-o-

When Sebastian exited Scandals, he was so lost in his thoughts that he almost bumped into Hunter.

"Are you okay Sebastian? I was just about to come looking for you. It took you forever to come back."

Hunter looked worried. Sebastian apologised for being late and ran a hand through his hair, destroying his perfect coif. _Jeez, this Friday night was something else_. Sebastian started walking towards Hunter's car and his friend, who was still a bit worried but didn't want to intrude, followed him. The moment Sebastian arrived at the car, he realised that someone was inside. _What the fuck?_ The green-eyed boy frowned, but he immediately relaxed when he recognised Jeff and Nick. _Wait, what are they doing here?_ With a surprised expression on his face, he turned around to face Hunter and raised an eyebrow.

"You found them! Where were they?"

Hunter blushed and sighed in annoyance before answering, his eyes focusing on everything but Sebastian's face.

"They were... Right here. They were having oral sex against _my_ car."

Sebastian knew he shouldn't laugh, he could tell that his friend was beyond pissed off – and hey, he had every right to be – but he just couldn't stop himself. He burst out laughing and shook his head.

"Well, at least someone got lucky tonight."

Hunter smacked him on his arm and shot him a murderous look, but Sebastian's grin only widened in response. Hunter could be such a prude sometimes. When the two boys entered Hunter's car, Sebastian turned around to take a look at his friends. Nick had a very satisfied expression on his face, while Jeff – whose lips were swollen and red – looked absolutely mortified. It wasn't hard to guess which one between them had gotten lucky tonight.

"Did you have fun, guys?" Sebastian asked feigning innocence.

Jeff just blushed in response, while Nick grinned and nodded, one of his arms protectively wrapped around Jeff's shoulders. Sebastian smiled warmly at them before turning around to stare at the road. _Jeff and Nick are adorable. They have really found each other and they are probably going to be together forever_. For a moment, the green-eyed boy thought about his past 'boyfriends'. None of them was ever worth more than a quick fuck. He had never really fallen in love and he doubted he would ever experience the kind of love Nick and Jeff so obviously shared. Then, the strangest thing ever happened: an image of Kurt's smiling face popped into his head. Sebastian shook his head and turned the radio on to stop his mind from travelling in a dangerous direction. _Don't you even think about it, Sebastian. You'll find Mr. Right, one day, but that won't be Kurt. No way_.

-o-

"Do you think _this_ is hard? Try spitting in Will Schuester's coffee while he is in the same room, _that_ is hard!"

Kurt was absolutely exhausted. They had been practising for four hours in a row and he just needed a fucking break. The moment coach Sylvester let them go – or, to use her words, prayed them to stop murdering her eyes with their awful moves and lazy behaviour – he nearly collapsed right there on the field. _I should have quit when Mercedes did. Sue Sylvester is a psycho_. Using all his strength, he collected his things and went to the parking lot. _I can't wait to go home and take a shower. Or a couple of showers. Wait... maybe before going home I should visit dad and Sebastian_. Kurt grinned as he headed towards his dad's shop. Now, this was a great idea. He couldn't wait to see the green-eyed boy. While he was driving, Kurt thought about last Friday night at Scandals, when he had seen Sebastian's performance. The older guy was really talented. And hot. He would give Finn a run for his money. Kurt smiled a bit. Thank God Sebastian was gay. Actually, they would make a great couple. _Whoa, slow down, brain. You are only interested in sex, remember? You need him to win a bet, nothing more. No flowers or serenades for you_. When Kurt arrived at the shop, he went straight to his dad's office to see him.

"Hey, Dad."

Burt Hummel turned around and smiled at his kid before saying hi and hugging him. He was a bit busy, but seeing his son was always great.

"I have some stuff to do, buddy. Would you mind keeping an eye on that Sebastian kid for me? I've heard him swear for the past ten minutes and I'm starting to think he may need a hand."

Kurt laughed and nodded. After putting some coveralls on, he excited the office and looked for Sebastian. Fortunately, the tall boy wasn't hard to find considering how loudly he was cursing.

"Merde!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"French, Sebastian? Really?"

A sweaty and angry Sebastian turned around and Kurt's heart missed a bit. The green-eyed boy was wearing a pair of glasses that made him look hotter than ever.

"Hi, Kurt."

Sebastian's voice brought Kurt back to reality. _Get a hold of yourself, Hummel, or you'll embarrass yourself_. The counter-tenor smiled and crossed his arms on his chest.

"It looks like you could use a hand. Mind if I join you?"

Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all. Suit yourself."

Kurt grabbed a tool and explained Sebastian what to do. Sebastian listened to him carefully, his eyes fixed on the engine they were fixing. _He's so eager to learn_. Kurt smiled fondly when Sebastian guessed right away what the problem with that engine was.

"See? It wasn't that hard," Kurt said with a smile when they adjusted the engine.

Sebastian smiled too and nodded.

"You're right. Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged and blushed – _I blushed on purpose, okay? I am not shy, thank you very much_ – his hands playing with a wrench. Wanting the silence to end, Kurt decided to ask him something about himself. After all, he had to be friendly to bed him, right? Right. Kurt cleared his throat before speaking.

"So, you speak French. Are you good at it or can you just swear?"

Sebastian laughed. Kurt was a very interesting boy now that he wasn't trying to have him fired or killed by his father.

"Actually, I lived in Paris half of my life, so yeah, you can say that I'm rather good at it."

Kurt's mouth fell in utter surprise and jealousy. _He used to live in Paris? He's sex on a stick, sings like a dream _and_ he's fluent in French? Change of plans, I want to marry him_. Kurt mentally frowned and scolded himself for his stupid thoughts. _Focus, Kurt_. The younger boy forced himself to grin. Sebastian seemed to like boys with an attitude, so Kurt was going to give him attitude.

"It must have been quite a shock moving from Paris to _Ohio_."

Sebastian grinned too. Kurt was sassy, he liked it.

"Do I detect jealousy, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt blushed and stubbornly shook his head.

"In your dreams, Smythe."

Sebastian smirked and playfully messed up Kurt's hair by running his hands through it before going back to work. Kurt shot him a poisonous look that made Sebastian laugh. Kurt blushed before laughing too, his heart beating strangely fast. Suddenly, Kurt felt like _he_ was the one who was going to end trapped. And he didn't like this feeling not even a bit.

**I hope I'll be able to update soon. In the meantime, go take a look at 'Grease Monkey' on AO3 by the amazing IloveSebastianSmythe. This sweetheart put a link to my story saying that it inspired them to write their story. Give them some love! See you soon, Robin**


End file.
